Battle of Earth
*[[C709 Longsword-class Interceptor|C709 Longsword-class Interceptor]]s **7-89 *Fleet of Retribution **''Shadow of Intent'' **''Pious Inquisitor'' *Numerous Marine Divisions *7th Shock Troops Battalion *NMPD forces *Armed Civilians *Militia *F99 Wombats *Hornets *Scorpions *Pelicans *Warthogs *Mongooses |forces2 = Space *Regret's Fleet **2 Assault Carriers ***Regret's Carrier **13 s ***Pious Inquisitor **Seraphs *Fleet of Furious Redemption *Truth's Fleet **Forerunner Dreadnought ** At least 3 Assault Carriers and at least 27 CCS-class Battlecruisers planetside over Kenya **''Bloodied Spirit'' **''Harbinger of Piety'' Ground *Covenant Army **Sangheili **Unggoy **Kig-Yar **Mgalekgolo **Yanme'e **Jiralhanae **Huragok ***Shadows ***Scarabs ***Ghosts ***Wraiths ***Banshees ***Phantoms |forces3 = * *Pure Forms *Sangheili Combat Forms *Human Combat Forms *Jiralhanae Combat Forms *Infection forms *Carrier forms |casual1 = Numerous UNSC ground / air forces, Sangheili and civilian casualties due to orbital bombardment'Halo 3' level *2+ Orbital Defense Platforms **''Athens Station'' **''Malta Station'' *Majority of the UNSC Home Fleet *Portions of 405th and 105th Divisions **Unnamed Colonel **Unnamed Lieutenant **Cairo Armory Sergeant *Presumably enormous civilian losses |casual2 = Heavy losses, survivors escaped through the Portal |casual3 = All Flood forces }} The Battle of Earth was one of the largest engagements fought between the Covenant and the United Nations Space Command, which took place on and above the planet Earth and across the Sol System from October 20, 2552 to November 17th. It was one of the most significant battles of the Human-Covenant War as the fate of humanity depended on the survival of their homeworld. The battle concluded when the Prophet of Truth's Dreadnought left Earth through the Portal with the purpose of activating the Halo Array from "The Ark". Background In the aftermath of the Fall of Reach, the UNSC began to pull its forces back to Earth, with most units assigned to defend Earth's tether cities. The Marine unit E2-BAG/1/7, among many others, was relocated from Reach to defend New Mombasa.Halo: Evolutions - Essential Tales of the Halo Universe - Palace Hotel, page 367 Discovery of Earth The Covenant discovered the location of Earth after the Fall of Reach. The Prophet of Truth withheld knowledge of this discovery from the Covenant and other high ranking officials.Halo Waypoint, "Ten Twenty" history article To attack the human homeworld, he ordered an assault fleet to secretly assemble at Unyielding Hierophant station in the Tau Ceti System. The fleet would overwhelm Earth's defenses in a single decisive strike.Halo: First Strike, page ?? The Covenant assault fleet was discovered by the UNSC AI Cortana. A pre-emptive strike led by Vice Admiral Danforth Whitcomb and a SPARTAN-II strike team destroyed Unyielding Hierophant and almost the entirety of the assembled fleet, some 500 ships.Halo: First Strike, page 333 Earth was granted a small reprieve. The Prophet of Regret also learned of the location of Earth as the location of a Forerunner artifact, the Portal leading to the Ark. Not being privy to Truth's information, Regret set off to uncover the artifact not realizing that Earth was the human homeworld. Regret unknowingly led his small fleet, a mere two Assault Carriers and 13 s, straight into Earth's formidable defenses. Truth belatedly learned of Regret's attack, and dispatched a large Jiralhanae-led fleet to reinforce the attack. They arrived only after Regret had fled. Battle Regret's arrival Regret's fleet was detected near Io, Jupiter, as a series of Slipspace "whispers".Halo 2, Probes were sent to investigate, but shortly afterward the Covenant fleet reverted to realspace near Earth, just outside the killzone of the planet's Orbital Defense Platforms (ODPs). UNSC forces went to TACCON Alpha 2. Fleet Admiral Harper ordered his battle group to attack, but quickly received new orders from Fleet Admiral Terrence Hood to fall back and defend the ODPs. Having expected an overwhelming enemy offensive in the style of the Battle of Reach, the relative weakness of the attack puzzled the defenders. The Assault Carriers converged on the battle cluster including Athens Station, Cairo Station and Malta Station. The ODPs opened fire as the enemy entered range. Covenant troops boarded the stations, intending to demolish them with an Antimatter Charge each. As each bomb was planted the Covenant withdrew. Athens and Malta were demolished in quick succession. Cortana, aboard Cairo, deduced the nature of the threat and John-117 was despatched to prevent the same fate from befalling Cairo. Cortana directed the SPARTAN-II to the bomb's location in Cairo's fire control center. En route to the bomb, John-117 rescued Commander Miranda Keyes and allowed her to board . The frigate departed Cairo to join the fray. Covenant breakthrough The two Assault Carriers began to break through toward Cairo. Cortana directed Cairo SMAC against Regret's Carrier, but the ship did not stop to engage and instead made directly for New Mombasa on the surface. Admiral Harper led the attack on the second carrier and depleted its shields. Keyes volunteered to attack the carrier immediately, but Hood was unwilling to pit a single frigate against so large a target. The solution to the second carrier came from an unexpected angle. John-117 and Cortana managed diffuse and capture the Covenant antimatter bomb aboard Cairo, and the Spartan volunteered to go EVA and personally plant the bomb on the last carrier. With Lord Hood's approval, John-117 leapt out of an airlock with the bomb using only the initial explosive decompression for impulse. Longsword interceptors opened a breach in the carrier's hull and allowed the Spartan to infiltrate and plant the bomb internally. The detonation destroyed the ship. John-117 escaped using the same means he had arrived and free fell to the UNSC In Amber Clad. Regret repulses Regret's carrier came to stop over New Mombasa in the East African ProtectorateHalo 2, and deployed troops into the city and the surrounding area. UNSC high command wished to discover why the Covenant were landing only in Mombasa, and John-117 was ordered to capture Regret for interrogation. The Spartan deployed with marines and ODST in a trio of Pelicans from the near the city. The dropships were shot down by a Covenant Scarab in Old Mombasa. John-117 and the survivors regrouped and pursued the walker to NM 105E, and across the bridge to New Mombasa Sector B. The Scarab was eventually trapped and destroyed at the end of a canal. Covenant forces started to withdraw to the carrier for slipspace departure.Halo 2, In orbit the Home Fleet began deploying ODST to Mombasa in SOEIVs, intending to aid Master Chief in an assault on the carrier. One squad, deploying from the and led by Captain Veronica Dare, was diverted by ONI to secure the city's infrastructure A.I.Halo 3: ODST, Regret's means of escape took the UNSC by surprise. The carrier initiated a Slipspace jump while still over the city. The UNSC In Amber Clad quickly recovered John-117 and followed in the fleeing ship's wake. The slipspace rupture severely damaged the city and generated an EMP. Many ODST had not yet landed when the carrier escaped and were caught in the EMP and blast. Drop pods were disabled in flight and plunged into uncontrolled freefall. They were scattered across the city. Truth's fleet arrives Immediately following the slipspace event, Prophet of Truth's Jiralhanae-led reinforcements arrived.Halo 3: ODST, The Jiralhanae absorbed the remainder of Regret's fleet and deployed more troops into New Mombasa. Sangheili crews and infantry were killed as part of Truth's plan to place the Jiralhanae as the Covenant's primary warrior race. Surviving UNSC forces in the city, aided by the New Mombasa Police Department, continued to resist, but were eventually overwhelmed. The Covenant began glassing Mombasa and the surrounding area, uncovering the Portal to the Ark. Captain Dare and her ODST squad managed to secure the city's infrastructure A.I and escape before the city fell to the enemy.Halo 3: ODST, Covenant occupation The battle spread over the globe in the following weeks. The diminishing UNSC Home Fleet remained to contest Earth orbit, but the Covenant continued to raid the surface in search of Forerunner artifacts. Most Covenant forces were concentrated in East Africa.Halo 3, The Spartan Blue Team, consisting of SPARTAN-104, SPARTAN-058, and SPARTAN-043, were constantly engaged for the first two weeks. They repelled enemy ships in orbit in zero-gee operations. On the surface they neutralized Covenant excavations, first during the Battle of Ross Island in AntarcticaHalo: Ghosts of Onyx, page ??, and then underwater off the Yucatan Peninsula. On November 3, they participated in the Battle of Havana, where they stole the enemy destroyer Bloodied Spirit, and destroyed another destroyer and the Centennial Orbital Elevator. They subsequently redeployed aboard the stolen ship to Onyx to aid Dr. Halsey.Halo: Ghosts of Onyx, page ?? The Covenant also invaded the city of Cleveland on Earth, looking for an artifact known as the "Key of Osanalan". The Key turned out to be a hoax perpetrated by Colonel James AckersonHalo: Uprising, Issue ?? The Prophet of Truth departed High Charity, near Installation 05, in the Forerunner Dreadnought on November 3, intending to arrive at Sol System on the 8th.Halo: Uprising, Issue ?? The prophet sought to activate the Ark, fire the Halo rings, and begin what he thought would be the "Great Journey". Unbeknownst to the Covenant, John-117 had stowed away aboard the ship. Commander Miranda Keyes, Sergeant Major Avery Johnson, and Arbiter Thel 'Vadam learned of the Prophet of Truth's intentions and departed Installation 05 after the Dreadnought. Upon arrival at Earth they took up station in an old military base, Crow's Nest, near Voi, and waited for John-117 to arrive. Truth's arrival The Forerunner Dreadnought arrived at Earth on November 17. John-117 left the ship by leaping off during re-entry and crashing into the East-African jungle.Halo: Uprising, Issue ??Halo 3, Sierra 117 By this time the Covenant had set up heavy AA Batteries near Voi and in the surrounding area to protect their work at the Portal. Also, the UNSC Home Fleet was all but destroyed. The Covenant bombardment had caused "extreme" casualties. During Spartan-117's re-entry, a pair of ODSTs used a laser designator during the Battle of Sector Six in Afghanistan to track the Spartan's fall.Halo: Landfall The data made it easier for Sergeant Johnson and Thel 'Vadam to locate the Spartan. They were extracted by dropship, despite Covenant resistance, and taken to Crow's Nest. The Covenant tracked them back to the base. UNSC counterattack Commander Keyes proposed to destroy the Covenant anti-air defenses at Voi, allowing low flying frigates to strike the Forerunner Dreadnought now landed on the Portal. Fleet Admiral Terrence Hood had only a few ships left, but was willing to commit to the risky plan with John-117's recovery. As the offensive got under way the Covenant attacked Crow's Nest. The UNSC evacuated and destroyed the base with a bomb as it fell to the enemy. John-117, having activated the bomb, barely managed to escape. The scattered UNSC forces regrouped along the Tsavo Highway, engaging Covenant forces as they headed for Voi.Halo 3, At Voi, the UNSC broke through Covenant defenses, and John-117 and Thel 'Vadam disabled the AA battery. With the way cleared, Admiral Hood ordered three frigates and multiple Longswords to attack the Forerunner Dreadnought. Despite MAC fire the enemy ship remained intact and was able to activate the Portal. The Dreadnought and many Covenant Loyalist ships departed through the resulting Slipspace portal.Halo 3, The Flood on Earth While the battle for Earth raged, the Covenant had been attempting to maintain a quarantine of the Flood-infested High Charity and Installation 05. One Flood ship escaped and arrived at Earth as the Prophet of Truth departed through the Portal. The ship crashed in Voi and began infesting the area. John-117 and Thel 'Vadam quickly made for the crash site intending to overload the ship's reactor. The explosion would destroy the city but would hopefully stop the spreading infestation as well.Halo 3, Covenant Separatist ships, led by Sangheili Fleet Master Rtas 'Vadum aboard the carrier Shadow of Intent, arrived in pursuit of the Flood. The Sangheili believed Cortana was aboard the Flood ship; Rtas 'Vadum could give his own troops and the UNSC only a little time to recover the AI before Voi and the surrounding area were cleaned by glassing. John-117 found the small storage device containing the AI; he entrusted to 343 Guilty Spark for repairs and they were extracted by Phantom to Shadow of Intent. Thel 'Vadam convinced Rtas 'Vadum to exercise restraint when glassing. Thus, only an area of Africa was glassed instead of a much wider area. Aftermath Admiral Hood and Commander Keyes joined John-117, Thel 'Vadam, and Rtas 'Vadum aboard Shadow of Intent where 343 Guilty Spark repaired Cortana's damaged storage device. The device contained only a message from the AI; it warned the Flood-infested High Charity was en route to Earth, but that beyond the Portal there was a solution to the Flood without firing the Halo Array. Admiral Hood was determined to make his stand against the Flood on Earth. The Sangheili believed this to be foolish; there was little hope Earth could withstand a Flood invasion, and they decided to place faith in Cortana and journey beyond the Portal. John-117 and Keyes convinced a weary Hood to allow them and a UNSC task force to accompany the Covenant Separatists. High Charity, and the Flood, also travelled to Installation 00, and there they and the Covenant Loyalists were defeated by the UNSC and Covenant Separatists. Despite having suffered enormous military and civilian losses, the UNSC retained control of Earth. The battle, and the war, was over. Timeline The following is a timeline of the battle. October 20, 2552 *Lord Hood awards SPARTAN-117, Sergeant Johnson and Jacob Keyes (posthumously) medals for their efforts during the Battle of Installation 04 and subsequent actions. Miranda Keyes received the medal posthumously given to her late father, Captain Keyes. The ceremony takes place on Cairo Station. *Io Station station picks up a communications fragment from the Prophet of Regret's fleet. *A Covenant task force of 2 Assault Carriers and 13 s exits Slipspace just beyond the range of the MAC satellites. *It is speculated that at this time, the warning sirens heard in the ilovebees storyline begin shortly after this Covenant sighting. *Fleet Admiral Harper, in charge of the Earth defense fleet, responds rapidly with an attempt at a counter attack, preparing all available vessels to engage the Covenant. This order is overruled by Lord Hood. *The Covenant launch waves of boarding craft toward the orbital defense stations. Several UNSC vessels and stations are destroyed by boarding Covenant forces. *The MAC platform Malta, after sending elated communications that they have repelled all Covenant boarders, is annihilated in a cataclysmic explosion. The shockwave of which is felt by the crew of the Cairo station, demonstrating just how large the detonation was. Shortly afterward the Athens MAC platform experiences the same fiery fate. *It is deduced that both explosions came from within each of the stations - the Covenant boarding parties had brought with them a bomb. As a result, all personnel on orbital platforms redouble their efforts against Covenant boarders. *The Cairo MAC platform is saved by the heroic efforts of Spartan-117, single-handedly disarming (with the aid of Cortana who was acting as the platform's AI) and removing the Antimatter Charge from the orbital platform. The Master Chief removes the explosive device by jettisoning it, along with himself, out of a docking bay airlock. He then uses this same bomb to destroy a Covenant Assault Carrier that had just broken through the UNSC's defensive perimeter. *During a protracted naval engagement, a Covenant Assault Carrier blows through the Malta's debris field and heads straight for Earth. It comes to a stop above the city of New Mombasa in the East African Protectorate. *From there, the first Covenant troops to ever set foot on humanity's homeworld engage in the first land engagement of the Battle of Earth. *UNSC forces engage the Covenant on the ground and wage a bloody street-by-street skirmish in both Old and New Mombasa. *After some time of ground battle and complete evacuation of Mombasa, SPARTAN-117, along with several Marines, are sent to crush the Covenant resistance in the city and infiltrate the Prophet of Regret's Assault Carrier above the city, complimented by an ODST force which would be inserted from orbit directly into the Assault Carrier, though one squad's mission was actually separate. *The Prophet of Regret's Assault Carrier makes a sudden Slipspace jump only hundreds of meters above the city of New Mombasa. His motivations for doing so were, at the time, unknown. The Assault Carrier is followed by the , which, upon arrival begins the Battle of Installation 05. *This atmospheric Slipspace jump severely damages the City of New Mombasa. The ODSTs' drop pods are scattered around the city, most of them presumably killed by the slipspace rupture. *Immediately following the slipspace event, Truth's backup fleet arrives and engages UNSC forces in orbit. The Jiralhanae overtake the Sangheili on both the ground and in space while continuing to engage the UNSC. A Jiralhanae-led occupation force is also inserted into New Mombasa. The surviving UNSC and NMPD forces clash with the Covenant for control of the city. October 21, 2552 *Eventually, the city of New Mombasa occupied and its surroundings glassed by the Covenant, to uncover the Artifact, ending the battle of Mombasa in a Covenant victory. However, the UNSC manages to extract a defecting Huragok from the city and use it to gain intel on the Covenant's goals. October 20 through November 3, 2552 *SPARTAN Blue Team is deployed to defend Earth during 's disappearance. They participate in numerous combat missions around the world, including the Battle of Ross Island in Antarctica. November 3, 2552 *SPARTAN-104, SPARTAN-058, and SPARTAN-043 partake in the Battle of Havana. Shortly thereafter, they use a captured Covenant Destroyer to depart for Onyx. *The Forerunner Dreadnought, with the Prophet of Truth aboard, departs High Charity for Earth. November 8, 2552 *The Forerunner Dreadnought arrives in the Sol system and proceeds to Earth at near-relativistic speeds. November 17, 2552 *The Forerunner Dreadnought arrives at Earth. Spartan 117 ejects, landing in Kenyan jungle. In the following morning, Spartan-117 is recovered by a group of Marines led by Sergeant Johnson. *The Marines, with Spartan-117, make their way to Crow's Nest, where a plan for a counterattack is devised. The base is invaded by the Covenant, and eventually destroyed by the UNSC. *The UNSC forces regroup along Tsavo Highway, eventually assaulting the Covenant-held town of Voi. *UNSC Forces neutralize Covenant Anti-Air defenses in Voi. A battle group from the UNSC Home Fleet initiate the assault on the Forerunner Dreadnought, with no effect. The Artifact is activated. Covenant Loyalist forces flee to Installation 00 through the Portal. *Immediately thereafter, a Flood-controlled ship emerges from Slispace over Voi, crashing to the town. Flood infestation starts spreading around the region. Covenant Separatist fleet, having given chase, arrives at Earth and glasses Voi as well as its surroundings. *A transmission from the UNSC AI Cortana is retrieved from the Flood ship. The Covenant Separatist forces, with several UNSC forces with them, go through the Portal to the Ark. Participants Ships UNSC *[[Malta Station|ODA-143 Malta Station]] *[[Cairo Station|ODA-142 Cairo Station]] *[[Athens Station|ODA-144 Athens Station]] *Nassau Station * * * * * * * * * Covenant *Forerunner Dreadnought *''Pious Inquisitor'' (Pre-Great Schism) *''Regret's Carrier'' *''Harbinger of Piety'' *''Triumphant Declaration'' Units UNSC UNSC Marine Corps *2nd Shock Troops Battalion (Unknown Regiment) *7th Shock Troops Battalion (Unknown Regiment) **1st Platoon (Unknown Company and Regiment) *3/1 Bravo *405th **A Company *17th Marine Regiment *77th Marine Regiment *E2-BAG/1/7 *M/LAT-16 *S/VRC-8 *S4/BLCE/1/7 *S4/BRT/1/7 **Alpha Company **Charlie Company UNSC Navy *UNSC Home Fleet *Second Fleet *Seventh Fleet *Sixteenth Fleet *6th Battle Group *Harper's Fleet Covenant *Regret's Fleet *Truth's Fleet *Fleet of Furious Redemption Covenant Separatists *Fleet of Retribution Personnel UNSC *Fleet Admiral Sir Terrence Hood *Fleet Admiral Harper *Unnamed UNSC Navy Captain *Captain Veronica Dare *Commander Richard Lash *Lieutenant Commander Miranda Keyes *Lieutenant Commander Julian Waters *Lieutenant Commander Xaing Cho *Lieutenant Bethany Durruno *Lieutenant Joe Yang *Lieutenant Parisa *Lieutenant Junior Grade SPARTAN Frederic-104 *Master Chief Petty Officer SPARTAN John-117 *Sergeant Major Avery Junior Johnson *Gunnery Sergeant Pete Stacker *Petty Officer Second Class SPARTAN Linda-058 *Petty Officer Second Class SPARTAN William-043 *Unnamed Marine Officer *Staff Sergeant Marcus Banks *Gunnery Sergeant Edward Buck *Gunnery Sergeant Pete Stacker *Corporal Taylor H. Miles *Corporal Palmer *Corporal Perez *Corporal T. Rymann *Lance Corporal Kojo Agu *Lance Corporal "The Rookie" *Lance Corporal Morton *Lance Corporal Pineada *Private First Class Michael Crespo *Private First Class Chips Dubbo *Private First Class Locke *Private First Class Galliard *Private First Class Sullivan *Private McKenzie *Private Emerson *Private Jemison *Private Scottlee *Private S. Hartley *Corpsman R. Coney *Unnamed Corpsman Covenant *High Prophet of Regret *High Prophet of Truth *Minister of Inquisition *Lepidus *Vergil Vehicles UNSC *12-9F5 *957-A3 *Echo 51 *Kilo 23 *Oscar 6 Notes *At the beginning of the level , Admiral Hood remarks: "Something's not right. The fleet that destroyed Reach was fifty times fleet's size." Assuming that 'size' refers to the number of vessels in the fleet, this may be an oversight, as the Covenant fleet at Reach had only 300 ships, as opposed to the 750 (15*50= 750) implied by Hood's statement. The number of Convent ships at Reach however has been revised to 750 in the 2010 edition of Halo: Fall of Reach. *According to the Halo Encyclopedia, "the entire population of Earth was cut in half as the First Battle of Earth began." It does not however specify whether it means half of Earth's population were killed, or if a significant number were evacuated, although the latter is more probable, as the Covenant did not commence planetary bombardment, and the statement is in regard of the situation at the beginning and not the end of the battle).Halo Encyclopedia page 282 *The Battle of Earth used to be regarded as separate battles, the "First" covering the events of Halo 2 and the "Second" the events of Halo 3. Later sources claimed Truth's reinforcements arrived mere hours after Regret fled, and the two battles were merged into one. However, the Halo Encyclopedia continues to list the two separate battles. *The Battle of Earth is featured in three games, Halo 2, Halo 3, and Halo 3: ODST, more than any other battle. Gallery File:UNSC Home Fleet.JPG|The UNSC Home Fleet prior to the arrival of the Covenant. File:UNSC Fleet.jpg|The Home Fleet engages the Covenant fleet above Earth in full force. File:Pelican and warthog.jpg|UNSC Forces approaching New Mombasa during the early stages of the Battle of Earth. File:COVENANT ASSAILT CARRIER.jpg|Regret's Carrier prepares to jump into slipspace above New Mombasa. File:H2SSRupture.jpg|Regret's jump into slipspace initiates a massive shockwave of energy that consumes New Mombasa, causing widespread damage. File:Portal odst.png|The Covenant occupation fleet uncovering the Portal. File:S117returnstoEarth2552.jpg|John-117 and the Dreadnought entering Earth's atmosphere. File:Mac.jpg|UNSC Frigates fire their MACs on the Forerunner Dreadnought. File:Voi assault 4.png|The Portal begins to activate after the UNSC's failed assault on the Dreadnought. File:Halo3 E3 TRAILER 2007 720p30 ST 6300Kbps 002 0001.jpg|The Covenant Separatist ships glass Voi and its surroundings to contain the Flood threat. File:Final meeting 7.png|UNSC and Covenant Separatists hold their meeting aboard the Shadow of Intent after the battle. Sources Category:UNSC Category:Human-Covenant War Category:The Covenant Category:Battle Category:Pages with Quotes